<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Havana by Żeni (JD_Centric)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804295">Havana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Centric/pseuds/%C5%BBeni'>Żeni (JD_Centric)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, description of sexual acts, use of human names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Centric/pseuds/%C5%BBeni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erzsebet ran the tip of her toe along her bare calf, feeling her own warm skin, before very slowly tracing Aleksander’s denim-clad leg. She watched her foot move upward, stopping when it bumped the hand holding Aleks’ thigh – the thin fingers twitched just barely before closing around the tight muscle..."</p>
<p>// Whatever could you do to waste a bit of time? Have lazy midday sex, of course. //</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulgaria/Hungary/Romania (Hetalia), Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Havana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This very nearly turned into a songfic and maybe it actually did, since I've been finding the Bulgarian-Romanian music collaborations very fun to listen to lately despite them not being my usual cup of tea. This little thing was inspired by Galena's Havana Tropicana, it's a very fun song with a very fun music video to go with it :D It's a genre classic. Also, I think the RoBul pairing is very underappreciated (though I started actively loving it just recently...). And since apparently these two seem to be thrown in with Hungary a lot lately...I thought it could be hot to try it out :D you know what? It is hot. I want more of it! Turns out popfolk is a good inspiration for fluffy and erotic love stories so I think I'll put more of those out this summer.<br/> (PS I know I missed the diacritic sign in Hungary's name so just imagine it's there c: )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was quiet in the apartment, despite the open windows and the ceiling fan’s quiet hum. Nothing could fight away the heat and humidity in the room; her naked skin rubbed again the rough material of the old couch unpleasantly. Thick tendrils of smoke twirled gently into the air from the tip of the cigar he held in hand, slowly crawling in the air around them before escaping through the window.</p>
<p> Erzsebet ran the tip of her toe along her bare calf, feeling her own warm skin, before very slowly tracing Aleksander’s denim-clad leg. She watched her foot move upward, stopping when it bumped the hand holding Aleks’ thigh – the thin fingers twitched just barely before closing around the tight muscle, and Aleks watched her, his head resting heavily back against the couch’s backrest. His half-lidded eyes closed fully and he sighed, smoke escaping his parted lips.</p>
<p> His fingers tightened around Vladimir’s soft hair when he hollowed his cheeks around him, his tongue slowly rolling around the head of his dick. A dribble of saliva rolled down, wetting Aleksander’s already damp underwear. He thrust his hips up impatiently, biting his lip to quiet a deep groan. Vladimir tried to work a bit quicker, managing to go up and down only a few times before coming up to breathe when it became obvious Aleks wasn’t going to come yet.</p>
<p> He bit his lip between his teeth, feeling it wet and puffy it was before Aleksander’s thumb coaxed it free to feel it himself. Vladimir closed his eyes and let him, closing his lips around his finger when he pushed it gently into his mouth and letting out a quiet moan.</p>
<p> “Are you tired?” Aleks asked him, having a pull from his cigar before passing it over to Vlad. It was Cuban.</p>
<p> Vladimir took the end between his lips and inhaled quickly before standing up, leaning down to steal a kiss. Aleks stopped him, turning his face away and putting his free hand over Vladimir’s mouth.</p>
<p> “No, no, no,” he laughed. “Brush your teeth first, that’s nasty.”</p>
<p> “You didn’t even finish,” Vlad complained but Aleksander was stubborn.</p>
<p> He stood up from where he was kneeling on the floor and went to rinse his mouth. In the meantime, Aleks put out the cigar in the almost full ashtray and reached over to caress Erzsebet’s bony ankle. His warm palm slid up her calf, his thumb traced her knee before he slid his hand further up. His fingers played along the edge of her shorts before delving inside and pulling the fabric up, as far is it could go until it was stretched around her butt and thigh, revealing just a hint of her underwear.</p>
<p> “Do you want a kiss?” Erzsebet asked him, running the tip of her tongue across her upper lip as she sat up and crawled over to him. Aleks’ hand never moved away from where it was comfortably buried under her shorts as she sat in his lap, spreading her legs around his waist and sliding into him in a way that let her rub the warm skin of her thigh over his erection.</p>
<p> “I wouldn’t mind one,” he said, wrapping the fingers of his free hand around Erzsebet’s neck before slowly running his palm down her almost naked form. His fingers dipped in the valley between her breasts, pulled on the elastic of her bathing suit top.</p>
<p> Erzsebet sighed, arching into the sensual touch. She then leaned down to kiss him, bracing her hands on the backrest on either side of Aleks’ head; their tongues found each other, wetting their lips. At that moment, Aleks made her push up a bit so he could unbutton and pull down her shorts.</p>
<p> They parted so Erzsebet could stand up; the denim fell easily down her legs and she let Aleks pull down her maroon boxers before she climbed over him again.</p>
<p> “Condom,” Erzsebet reminded him, struggling to catch her breath when Aleksander rubbed himself over her already wet folds.</p>
<p> He held her hips when she tried to move away, pulling her closer and finding her lips again.</p>
<p> “Don’t worry about it,” he told her, “I won’t cum anyway. Scaredy-cat.”</p>
<p> Erzsebet sank down onto him with a gasp. A low groan rumbled deep within Aleksander’s throat. His head fell back as his hands dug into the firm flesh of Erzsebet’s butt, bringing her closer.</p>
<p> A deep sigh left her as the discomfort of that first penetration ebbed away. She could feel the incessant pressure build and coil in the bottom of her stomach as she rolled her hips, back and forth, back and forth, in gentle circles. Erzsebet doubted she would be able to come either without any foreplay but that hardly made the feeling less intense and enjoyable.</p>
<p> A hand, pleasantly cold, found its way into her messy hair. It pulled her back and Erzsebet leaned into Vladimir’s chest, surrendering. Her own hand reached to grasp the soft hair at the back of his head, pulling just hard enough to make Vladimir groan in warning.</p>
<p> “Don’t,” she warned him, feeling his teeth on her neck. His hands held her naked waist, his nails leaving faint lines when he moved them upwards.</p>
<p> Erzsebet pulled at his hair harshly when Vladimir pinched the soft skin just under her breasts.</p>
<p> “Ow,” he whined, pushing her back into Aleks’ chest when Erzsebet didn’t let go.</p>
<p> “Suits you right,” Erzsebet said, glaring back at him.</p>
<p> Vladimir didn’t try to tease her again. He sat on the couch beside Aleks, leaned into him until he could nose along his jaw, trace the shell of his ear with his lips cold from the water he had rinsed his mouth with. Aleks could already smell the faint scent of minty toothpaste.</p>
<p> Aleks tangled his fingers into his hair, without necessarily pulling, and urged Vladimir to lean in for a kiss while Erzsebet ran her hands down his chest, her clammy palms catching the cotton of his shirt and making the buttons come free one by one. Vladimir used that to ran his hand along Aleks’ bare chest, feeling it rise and fall with every deep breath.</p>
<p> It was quiet in the apartment, despite the open windows and the ceiling fan’s quiet hum. The heat and serenity of the early afternoon hours gave birth to longing, arousal, the tension of love and erotica so common for the summer months.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>